Ari and Samson Love
by JunotheWolf
Summary: Things get steamy.. Tee hee.


Ari stepped into the steamy shower with a tired sigh. Hot water rushed over her greasy hair and sweat-covered body and her muscles relaxed. Samson had been kind to let Ari stay at his place so things could settle down between her and her parents. It seemed like only a moment ago when her mother had been screaming at her to stop giving up on everything and stop being so worthless. She touched her bruised cheek and winced.

After thoroughly massaging the shampoo and conditioner into her hair and rinsing it out, Ari switched the water off and pulled a white towel off the top of the clear shower door. She wiped off all the water and carefully dried the delicate white feathers on her wings. Stepping out of the shower, she shook out her sandy gold wolf tail and stroked her soft ears with a fine-bristle brush. Her newly cleaned blonde hair was then shaken dry, and she neatly tucked the towel in around her body. A brush smoothed her frizzy hair down until it stayed down nicely.

Just as Ari had reached down to grab a pajama shirt from her sleep-away bag, there was a quiet knock on the bathroom door, and without any consent, it opened, leaking the darkness of night into the brightly lit bathroom. There stood Samson, shirtless with a pair of dirty denim jeans on from the day's work. His six-pack showed well, an obvious sign that he had just been working out, and sweat dribbled down his face and fuzzy lion ears. As soon as he stepped in, his tail stiffened and his soft blue eyes froze on Ari's body, which was covered with nothing but a towel. She flushed bright red and clung onto her towel, making sure her private parts were covered.

"Oh, sorry…" Samson stuttered in embarrassment, standing up straight and directing his eyes away from her. "I thought by now you'd be finished…"

Ari gulped and looked away. "I-It's okay," she murmured. She glanced back at Samson and suddenly noticed him staring at her bare body with a look of amazement. "What?"

He went back into focus and his face tinged red. "Ari, you're beautiful…" Before she even had a chance to reply, he stepped forward, placing his hands on her hips and kissing her lips softly.

Ari blushed deep pink and kissed him back. Samson lifted his hands from her hips and held her head in his hands. His thumb accidentally hooked on the towel, and it dropped to the ground.

Ari let out a startled squeak and tried to cover herself as best as she could, blushing as red as a scarlet rose. She was frozen in place, too embarrassed to pick up her towel again. Samson's eyes widened into full moons as he stared at her, not exactly showing her any politeness as his jaw dropped in awe. Once again, before she could say anything, he had her against the wall with his lips pressed firmly against hers. Ari pushed him off with all her might.

"What was that for?" she gasped, panting for breath.

"I can't help it Ari, I'm in love with you. I want you…" Samson breathed, and began kissing her neck.

Ari, still blushing very red, stood there a moment, unsure what to do. But what he was doing felt amazing… and quite arousing. She closed her eyes as he began to suck on her neck fiercely. Then, he picked her up and placed her on his cushiony bed, on her back. Samson then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off eagerly, tossing them aside to reveal his white boxers. There was a large bulge in them, and Ari blushed immensely. He slipped off the boxers, and she looked away, too embarrassed to look. Samson smiled and, with his hand, gently turned her head back to him. She glanced at his manhood before turning bright red again and looking away. He smiled, blushing a little himself, then climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of her, his six-pack pressing against her bare chest.

"I want you so bad, Ari," Samson whispered seductively in her ear, and his hand felt his way down between her legs. His fingers gently touched her opening and she flinched a little. With a reassuring kiss on her neck, his finger slid into her, going in easily from how wet she already was. Ari let out a soft sigh of pleasure, forgetting her embarrassment and letting her body relax. Another finger went in, and he started bringing his hand slowly back and forth.

"Oh, Samson…" Ari moaned, squirming a little. He smiled and started to make out with her as his fingers slid in, slid out, slid in, slid out. She closed her eyes, making out with him in return.

Then, he removed his fingers and pulled away with a sexual grin. Ari's face tinged red once again, and then Samson very slowly slid his manhood into her. She let out a small cry from the pain. He immediately withdrew.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ari smiled. "I'm positive. Keep going."

Samson smiled warmly and kissed her, and as he did, he pushed into her more, little by little. She let out another cry, but once he was all the way in, it felt amazing. He started to slide in and out rhythmically and Ari moaned loudly in pleasure. Samson pressed his lips firmly against hers as his motions grew faster.

Suddenly, Ari felt a very warm sensation overcome her. She let out a loud cry, and then began to cum.

"Samson!" she cried aloud.

"Oh Ari…" he groaned, and began to cum into her. He stopped thrusting and sat there panting, sweat dripping down his face and onto her chest. She, too, was sweating and breathing heavily.

Once they finished, Samson withdrew and flopped beside her in the bed. The sheets were soaked, but neither of them paid any mind to it.

"I love you, Ari."

"I love you too, Samson."


End file.
